1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a digital signage system and a method of providing information using the digital signage system and, more particularly, to a digital signage system for providing an emergency alert and a method of providing an emergency alert using the digital signage system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital signage (DS) devices are media playback devices including a display panel that are generally used to perform marketing or advertisement. Since digital signage devices enable display content to be frequently and easily changed, unlike existing signboard advertisements, companies use them to display content created to achieve the promotion of their products and the improvement of their business image. For this purpose, companies have spontaneously installed digital signage devices in places having large floating populations.
Although various types of content and information can be provided when digital signage is used, an infrastructure for digital signage is currently used only for the purposes of simple marketing and advertisement. Digital signage devices are not used for the emergency handling function of transferring an alert to adjacent digital signage terminals via communication with a server.
Accordingly, there is a need for a new emergency alert propagation technology that detects an emergency by collecting surrounding information using digital signage terminals and propagates an emergency alert through the digital signage terminals when an emergency occurs, thereby more effectively propagating an emergency alert using digital signage terminals installed in places having large floating populations.